Mine
by OmoideKeeper
Summary: what happens when lessons are those of pain? 1x2, 3x4, 1x3, 2x4x5, angst, ncs hints, limey, pov, bastard heero... heero's abusing duo to keep them together, trowa knows what's going on, quatre's throwing a christmas party, but where's wufei?! coming in.
1. Default Chapter

Mine

* * *

  
Trowa's POV 

"No, Heero. You will not have your way this time," I whisper to the wind as I walk back to Quatre's house after staring off into the distance for so long. I'd been invited to the Winner's for Christmas, and I know the other pilots will be there soon as well. My eyes darken at the thought of the sensuous pilot of Wing Gundam, his prussian blue eyes searing my soul, his soft voice caressing my name as his hands caressed my body. He was everything to me at one point, my friend, my family, my lover. And now, I will do anything to stop him. 

_Heero... so many times I've tried to forget. Now I'm glad that I haven't. Even though I couldn't save myself from you...in the_   
_beginning... I WILL be able to save Duo. No one deserves the punishment you put me through. I loved you, damnit! I let you into my heart, and you tore me apart, Heero. You killed my soul. And now, when I'm starting my new life, with my beautiful angel, you will come back to haunt me. Torment me. Kill Duo as you killed me. I won't let you..._

"Tro-chan?" comes the question from behind me. I turn to see Quatre making his way towards me. A smile is set on his face, and his eyes sparkle with innocence and näivity I wish I could share sometimes. To be that innocent, to be able to see the beauty in the world... How wonderful it would be to see it as a child once again. As an angel. "Tro-chan, I'm so glad I found you! I've got wonderful news!" 

"What is it, Quatre?" I ask softly, wondering what could be his news this time. I love his innocence, his sparklingly childlike manner. 

"All the other pilots can come... and Relena-sama can't!" his eyes glint mischievously. 

"Did you actually invite her, Quatre?" I remark with a smile. He looks back at me, a little guiltily, and that's all the answer I need. "I didn't think so." 

"Well..." 

"Come on. Let's go back." 

"Yeah! We can practice that piece..." I listen to my koibito go on and on, content in just the knowledge that he's beside me... and that he truly DOES care about me... unlike some others I could name.   
  


Duo's POV 

"Duo. Come here," he tells me, holding the mail in his hand. I walk towards him, not daring to meet his eyes, trying to understand everything. 

"Yes, Heero-kun?" I ask, trying to keep my voice soft, knowing that anything I say can arouse his anger. 

"We've been invited to Quatre's for Christmas," he tells me in his emotionless voice. The voice holds so many secrets, so many promises that will never be fulfilled. 

I sigh inwardly with relief at his news. "Are we going to go, Heero-kun?" I ask, hoping for a yes, praying for a yes. If it's a yes, it'll be fine, everything will be fine... 

"That depends." 

"On what?" 

"On whether Trowa will be there." 

I don't answer, not sure of what he means. I know that he and Trowa were together before, but I'm not sure of exactly what happened. Trowa never talked about it, and Heero... I don't dare ask Heero. I don't know what he'd do if I did... and I'm not sure I want to know the answer either. 

I look down, wondering what he expects me to do. Lately he's been telling me right away, and even this short pause is surprising, to an extent. I'm not kept waiting long though, he walks over to me, and pulls my head up roughly by my braid. My braid, my pride, all belongs to him now, and we both know it. I keep from crying out barely, as Heero pulls me closer. _Boys don't cry..._ "Let's have a little fun tonight, Duo," he says with a sadistic smile, so unsettling on his normally laconic face. 

I shiver, and stay still, knowing what will happen if I don't. A dagger is drawn, from somewhere I've never seen, and never truly hope to see. Heero begins to slit my shirt, not being very careful about it. When it finally falls to the ground, there are a few red streaks on my chest, to match the black and blue bruises. Heero's handiwork from the night before. 

"Please, Heero," I start as he begins to remove my pants, still not letting my braid go. Not so much to keep me from running, he knows I wouldn't do that, but because the silky feel of it gives him even more power over me. "You're killing me inside." _I can't stand much more of this... k'so, what'd I do to deserve this? What'd I do to change the Hee-chan I knew? The one I fell in love with?_

"I know," he replies softly as he finishes removing my clothing. "I know."   
  


Quatre's POV 

_I wonder what Trowa's thinking about. He seems so quiet nowadays... not that he wasn't quiet before, during the war, but... I wonder if it's something about his relationship with Heero. I don't want to ask, I promised myself I wouldn't, but I know something's causing him pain, and I want to know what it is,_ I thought to myself as I talked, trying to bring life to the air around us. 

"Tro-chan?" I ask, wanting to know his opinion on whatever I had just said. Of course, since even I didn't know what it was, that was a slight problem... 

"Gomen, Quatre, I wasn't listening," he admits quietly. 

"That's ok. Is something wrong, Trowa?" I ask, wanting to know if I could help. 

"It's none of your concern, Quatre," he tells me, shaking his head. 

"If it's hurting you, it IS my business, Trowa." 

"It's nothing." 

We walk in silence for a few moments, before I begin talking again, wanting to keep the conversation going even if there's nothing substantial that needs talking about. "What're you going to do with Heavyarms now?" 

"What I have been doing with it for the past two years. Keeping it safe." 

"Trowa-chan, I still think we should self-destruct them." 

"Duo tried that, remember? He can't. He says that the detonation devices only work depending on the pilot." 

"Well... maybe we could ask Heero to destruct them for us!" 

"No." 

I immediately shut up, angry at myself for the choice of words. Sometimes I say things before I think, and I almost always regret them. How could I've mentioned Heero to Trowa?! I'm such an idiot sometimes... "Trowa..." I trail off, trying to find the words to apologize. 

"It's all right, Quatre," he reassures me, like he always does. Is he doing this to make me feel better, or for himself? 

"Would you rather he didn't come to Christmas?" I ask, trying to make it up to my koibito in any way I could. 

"No. He has to be here. Duo too." 

I'm surprised for one instant, Trowa never really like the braided pilot of Deathscythe, he was too loud and annoying for my quiet koi, and as for Heero...then I think. _What is it that Heero did to you, Trowa? Are you afraid he'll do it to Duo as well? Maybe it's a good thing that WuFei'll be here with Sally and Noin. They can act as buffers between the others,_ My thoughts trail on as we walk back.   
  


Heero's POV 

For one moment, I hate myself, looking at Duo's completely exposed, bruised and bleeding body. He shivers slightly, and I can feel myself getting aroused, the hatred diminished in the fire of my lust for him and his beautiful body, marred only by me, my mark on him. My lessons for him. _Ah, Duo, do you know how sexy you are? How beautiful? How simply looking at you makes people want you enough to destroy worlds for you?_ "Come, Duo," I command, and he follows without another word. Even though I know that this isn't right for either of us, I know that I won't give it up, anymore than I'd give him up. 

I roughly push him down onto the hard cement in the garage, next to our Gundams, his silent guardian not protesting with me. I can see the strain that he goes through to keep from crying out as the cement digs into his bruises. He lies face down, not moving, but I can almost taste the fear oozing from him. I pull him to his knees, and he looks at me with pleading in his violet eyes. I pull off my t-shirt, and my shorts that have grown uncomfortable since I'd undressed Duo. _My love, you're mine forever. You'll never leave me. I'll never let you go, Duo. You are MINE._

He whimpers softly as I capture his mouth in a rough kiss, my tongue thrusting into his mouth violently, my teeth nibbling on his tongue when it hesitatingly begins to thrust back, as he knows what I want. I devour his mouth, nibbling on his tongue, making him whimper again in pain. 

I finally break off the kiss and just hold him, touch him. He'll never leave me, my mark's branded into his skin all over, his proof of the lessons I've gifted him with. 

"Onegai... Heero..." he begs softly, looking up at me through glazed eyes. I can't stand the pathetic look on his face. It's so infuriating. He's stronger than this, he should fight me, he could beat me. He could kill me. 

But he won't. That's the point, I suppose. 

I roughly pull him to his feet. His knees buckle, and he falls back to the ground. "Onegai what?" I ask him softly, pulling him back to his knees. Without another word, I shove into him roughly, making him choke back a cry of pain. I begin to thrust, and his whimpering turns to muffled sobbing. I smile cruelly, even though he can't see. He has to learn now... and this is the price he pays for not understanding. _Boys don't cry, remember, Duo? Boys never cry..._ I think as I continue rocking in and out of him as hard as I can.   


* * *

  
*wince* Evil Heero? 


	2. Chapter 2

Mine

* * *

Trowa's POV 

"Little one, you go on ahead.  I'll catch up in a minute," I add on quickly at my koi's skeptical look.  I need to think, and I can't risk his innocence by letting him into these thoughts now.  His golden light can't be tainted by the darkness which surrounds me.  The darkness which has surrounded me since the day one person changed into the sadist I now see when I look at him, when even a picture of him comes my way. 

Quatre's beautiful face contorts in a frown, and I inwardly wince at causing his unhappiness. I never want to see him less than happy. He should always be smiling and laughing.  But, I know in the long run it'll be better for my little golden one. I love him so much. 

"But..." he begins to protest, but seeing the look in my eyes, he decides not to argue, for once. "Fine.  But you have to promise you'll come back to the house soon!  Ok, Tro-chan?" he asks, pleading, trying to find something to make me hold onto. Is he so scared I'll leave him? His cerulean eyes catch me and make me bite off my next remark.  I nod, a gentle smile forming on my lips, and he grins in return as he dashes off to prepare the party. 

"Heero Yuy."  Two words.  What do they mean?  Not much.  Only a name of a person.  Only a bunch of letters stuck together and given to a person. So why do those two words make such a difference in my life? 

"Heero Yuy," I repeat, trying to find something within the way I speak them, the way those words almost seem to trail off into nothingness.  Those two words are only a name of a person I'd once cared for, the person to whom I'd once given my heart away.  But I had another to care for now.  So why did those words come back to haunt me? 

What was I missing?  What words came after the name of the one person I truly could hate?  The one person whose betrayal was still fresh upon my soul?  The first person I loved? The first person who allowed me to trust? Words were only words, but there was so much I wanted to say, but could not.  My words were trapped in silence, the silence created by too many years of fear and war. My words were trapped in fear, the fear that there was truly something in those words I could find. "Heero Yuy... This time, as before, you will lose." 

There.  That's been said.  Now all I have to do is wait for the answer. 

This Christmas, Heero shall come here.  To Quatre's mansion.  And I will be waiting for him. 

But is that what I really wanted to say?   
  


Duo's POV 

I wake up to find myself alone in the garage again, and swear under my breath.  This can't go on any longer.  He's killing my soul.  Soon I won't be able to feel anything, soon I'll just be a body, the part that makes me Duo Maxwell will be gone. 

_WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONE WHO HAS TO PUT UP WITH THIS?_ I ask myself, pulling myself to an upright position,trying to keep from moaning in pain, but failing miserably. _Heero... did you do this to Trowa too?  Is this why he left you?_ I have to wonder as I struggle to my feet, cursing as I almost collapse again. 

The floor swims beneath me, a sea of gray and black, and I gasp as I try to hang onto consciousness, unwilling to fall into the darkness I've only just come back from.  But then, darkness always surrounds me, ever since this started. _Oh god, not again... _I lean against the wall, trying to catch my breath and stagger towards the door which seems so far away. 

A voice cuts through the air, bringing all my senses back into awareness with a sudden, sharp quality.  The quality brought on by fear.  "So.  You're up," Heero's words whip through the air, his voice bored and cruel, his sharp tongue cutting at my tender heart.  "It's about time.  I didn't expect you to sleep half the day away, Duo." 

"He-Heero..." I stammer, trying to figure out where he is in the darkened room. It's impossible to locate anything in a large room with only one light, and I wonder if that's not why he decorated it like this.  You can't escape from something you can't see, you can't run to a place you're not sure is safe. _Not again..._

"You can stop worrying.  I'm going out.  I expect you to stay here and clean yourself up, Duo.  We're expected at Quatre's in a few days," Heero curtly informs me, walking out of the room to who the hell knows where. 

I hear the door open and close, waiting for a good thirty seconds before I let out the breath I'd been holding.  So it's true!  We _are_ going to see Quatre, Trowa and WuFei!  Finally I'll get to ask Trowa what really had happened... but do I really want the answer?   
  


Quatre's POV 

Something's wrong with Trowa.  Why can't he tell me? Why can't he trust me? 

It's so frustrating sometimes.  I'm only trying to help him, but he keeps shoving my efforts away.  If I asked him why he was doing this, he'd probably say he's protecting me, but I want to protect him too! Just because I'm the most pacifistic of all of us doesn't mean I need to be so carefully treated. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not made of glass, and I won't shatter the moment something goes wrong. 

I sent Rashid out to help gather information on what could be causing this in Trowa, and he hasn't returned yet.  I'm getting worried something might have happened to him, making him reluctant to return. 

But what information could he find that's so horrible he wouldn't want to tell me?  Oh well.  I'll find out soon enough.  If Rashid doesn't find anything, I can always ask the other pilots if they know anything about Trowa.  There has to be something out there, somewhere. Something which can help my koibito. 

I see a few of my Maganaucs running towards me, worried expressions gracing their faces, a somber note hanging in the air, tinged with the faint edge of fear.  "Abdul, what's wrong?" I ask as he comes to a stop before me. Something in the air has changed, creating a charge of energy. 

"Master Quatre..." he gasps, exhausted from more than just the run.  But what might have, or could've scared him so much?  The look on his face tells me nothing except he's very worried about something.  "Hurry... Rashid's back.  He's badly injured, but won't go anywhere until he speaks to you!" Abdul's sunglasses are gone from his face, his fez is askew, and he seems so terrified of something. 

I nod and run back to the house, not pausing to close the door behind me as I dash inside. What could make Abdul so afraid? 

I enter the main hall and gasp at the horrific sight that awaits me there. _Oh, Allah..._ I gasp in my mind.  "Ra-Rashid!"   


* * *

  
Whatever will happen next, and what the hell did I do to Rashid? *evil smile* Wouldn't you like to know? 


End file.
